infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Introduction (Infamous)
Introduction (originally named Genesis) was the first story mission in Infamous. A large explosion has ripped through Empire City, causing massive destruction and chaos. Plot An unknown person was filming Archer Square and the surrounding area when suddenly, a blackout occurred, followed by a massive detonation. Overhead, a news helicopter filmed as the explosion spread, covering Empire City, before a bus got thrown through the air, destroying the helicopter. As the screen faded to black, a voice was heard saying, “Activation +6 minutes. Pulse is 45. Respiration 10. Lookin' good, Cole.” Cole MacGrath, whose clothes were ripped and body badly burnt, woke up in the center of Ground Zero, a massive crater within the Historic District that formed when the Blast occurred. Overhead, a police helicopter told Cole to get to the nearby bridge before warning someone in the adjacent parking lot that it was falling apart. As Cole staggered through destroyed buildings and smashed cars, he received a call from his best friend Zeke Dunbar, who informed Cole of everything that was happening, and that he would meet him at Fremont Bridge. Jumping over debris, Cole climbed into the ruins of the parking lot where, as he tried to pass a badly damaged electrical outlet, he received a massive electrical shock from the exposed wires. As his body absorbed the electricity, Cole said to himself that he should be dead, but he continued through the parking lot. As everything collapsed around him, Cole used his parkour skills to jump over huge gaps whilst the police helicopter overhead advised people to make their way across the bridge to the Neon District. Hearing Zeke's shouting, Cole rushed forward, only to receive a second immense electrical shock, this time however, the electricity he absorbed jumped from him, destroyed several lights and blasted a hole in the side of the parking lot. He finally made it to Fremont Bridge, only to be hit by a third electrical shock. This shock triggered something within him, and as he cried out, lightning struck the ground around him, destroying cars and killing several people around him. With tremendous effort, Cole made his way across the damaged bridge, hearing Zeke shout out, “It’s the terrorists!”, as more and more lightning struck several objects in his path. Reaching the Neon District, Cole spotted his girlfriend Trish Dailey and Zeke in his blurry vision before passing out. Aftermath As Cole slid into unconsciousness, he could hear the voices of those dying around the city, and whilst he was being looked after by Trish and Zeke, the city fell apart. First, there was a plague, quickly followed by a breakdown in law and order, along with riots, thefts, rapes, and civilization committing suicide. To contain the situation, the government placed the city on lockdown, but with the city's police all but gone, the lockdown just trapped the innocent civilians with the "psychos." As Cole acknowledged the change in the city, he also acknowledged the change in him, and with time, the change has gone from being something "scary" to something he is learning to control — his new powers. Walkthrough Once Cole regains his consciousness, you must follow the game's prompts to make it out of the wreckage. Use to direct your attention the helicopter. You will then be able to move Cole around. You will need to walk, jump ( ), and run across the ruins surrounding you to get to safety. Along the way, you will receive a message from Zeke telling you to meet at the Fremont Bridge. First, you must make it through the crumbling parking garage. Upon entering, keep an eye out for the crumbling rubble, as it can damage your health. Look for a large pipe to take you across to the other part of the parking garage. Make your way to the streets, then head for the bridge up ahead to complete the mission. Video Category:Story missions in Infamous